Macaca fascicularis is mostly used in preclinical tests for drug development, and the data of toxicity tests, biochemical and pathological tests and the like have been accumulated. Particularly in toxicity tests, monkey, a primate, is expected to provide more useful data than do rodents such as rat, mouse and the like for extrapolation to human. However, the influence of side effects on various aspects cannot be observed easily from the changes of existent toxicity markers. Particularly, in the initial stages of drug development, therefore, a method of analyzing toxic reactions at a gene expression level attracts attention.
Among others, the microarray technique that simultaneously monitors expression of several to tens of thousand of mRNAs (see patent references 1-4, non-patent references 1 and 2 and the like for DNA microarray) is increasingly utilized for elucidation of mechanism of toxicity and study of toxicity prediction, and expected as a new research field called toxicogenomics. Toxicity phenomena are considered to accompany not only independent changes of one to several genes but also integrated changes wherein many genes are interrelated, such as interaction between genes and cascade and the like. Therefore, use of microarray, a technique permitting analysis at a transcriptome level, is expected to enable comprehensive understanding of the behavior of molecules involved in toxicity expression.
As a DNA microarray for the analysis of the gene expression of non-human primates, GeneChip (registered trade mark) manufactured by Affymetrix containing Macaca mulatta ESTs is known. However, Macaca fascicularis is mainly used as an experimental animal in Japan. Nevertheless, the current available public database scarcely contains the annotation information of Macaca fascicularis. 
For example, when searching a gene that can be used as a marker of drug toxicity and the like, reference (internal standard) genes are necessary for detecting changes in gene expression caused by drug administration. As such genes, genes expressed non-specifically to tissue and time and at a relatively high level, i.e., housekeeping genes, are generally used (e.g., see patent reference 5 and the like for human housekeeping gene). As mentioned above, however, the information of Macaca fascicularis gene is considerably limited, and many aspects of housekeeping gene are unknown.    patent reference 1: U.S. Pat. No. 5,474,796    patent reference 2: WO95/251116    patent reference 3: WO95/35505    patent reference 4: U.S. Pat. No. 5,605,662    patent reference 5: JP-A-2004-135552    non-patent reference 1: Schena M. et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, Vol. 93, pp. 10614-10619 (1996)    non-patent reference 2: Heller R. A. et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, Vol. 94, pp. 2150-2155 (1997)